A Matter of Control
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: BobbyPyro fic. Thanks to Fallen Angel Overlord who helped write most of this and to create our OC and intro a new X-man. It's a new team VS Sinister's Marauders where Bobby must realize what he feels for John. REVIEW A FIRST FIC!


A Matter of Control

Written by The Dark's Familiar and Fallen Angel Overlord

Summary: Bobby/Pyro slash. Bobby leads a new team after X2 and they face off against Magento's new partner, Sinister and his Marauders. But Bobby soon finds...he really shouldn't have kept it all bottled up inside.

Disclaimer: Not ours/mine/his if they were things would be different (WE HATE JEAN GREY! Little Miss Omnipotent THANK'S FOR THE GENOSHA THING XORN!)

Spoilers: X2 natch

Rating: R for boy-boy friskiness

Author's's notes's: Martinique is basically a cross between Emma Frost and Tessa with a pinch of Psylocke. Anyone interested in reading Angelo's (My nickname for F.A.O) story on her upbringing and powers...just ask in a review of this or another fic. Blame is our OC, we created him together and he's the offspring of our bizarre psyches. Kay? You can use him if you ask and HIS full story is also available.

Author's Notes: Okay, DF and I weren't sure how to Bring Bobby Back (alliteration go me). And we wanted to assemble a team...but choosing another female was hard (we decided Jubilee was on probation from assignment for blowing something up or putting Nair in Beast's hair conditioner). A sketch of Blame is available on request. Hope you enjoy the fic, the slash is near the end, avoid if it squicks you, but the first part is relatively safe. We also own Medea and Impus, but that's irrelevant right now.

Reviews will keep us from detonating the Earths core. You review, we abstain and everything keeps spinning.

THE COFFEE ROOM:

Angelo: I'll draw a shirtless sketch

DF: Naked

Angelo: No thanks

DF: Okay, but he has a cute chin

Angelo: Chin I can do

DF: Can his fly be open?

Angelo: rolls eyes I'm going to whack you now hit's DF with a spade now, on with the fic.

It was 6 months since Alkali Lake. It had changed everything...Rogue had found Remy LeBeau. Bobby had thrown himself into training and eventually there had been a new team of X-men.

Rogue, Piotr, Remy, Kitty, Blame (new kid...scary good at mental powers) and Bobby. They had Theresa for a while but she was gone now, a family emergency, and that left them down a member.

"This is Martinique Jason, Mastermind" Scott said. The girl was 18; her hair was long and black with a dark blue streak on the part over her left eye. She watched them with some sort of amusement. "She's a medium level telepath and she can cast illusions. She'll be taking over from Theresa." They were in the costume locker, where once the black leather costume with the yellow cans under the arms and the yellow waistcoat worn by the Irish girl Theresa had once been now stood a black leather cat suit with a corset and strange metal bands.

"A pleasure" she said to the gathered team. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes were observing everyone with emotionless cool.

"Martinique, these are the members of Red Team" Scott continued. "Bobby Drake, the Iceman. Marie is Rogue. Kitty Pryde known as Shadowcat. Piotr Rasputin, Colossus. Remy LeBeau, Gambit. And Blame Atkins, we have yet to get him a suitable Codename."

Blame sighed dramatically. "Oh, woe is I! I feel sooooo left out."

His hair shifted from black to purple. "He does that a lot," Rogue said.

"Really? Well I think I should learn about all your powers" smiled Martinique. "Don't want to accidentally offend someone."

"Bobby creates Ice. Rogue absorbs powers with touch. Piotr can create metal armour on his flesh and gains superhuman strength by doing so. Kitty can phase through solid matter. Blame...is...an empathic telekinetic with telepathic powers. Remy charges things with kinetic energy. That covers everyone...welcome to the team."

That Evening...

Bobby was sweating...the dream...the hands roaming his body and the laughter...so light and beautiful. And it wasn't Rogue. Or Kitty. Or Theresa (now there was a relationship that had ended badly). He sat up gasping.

"No more triple toffee ripple before bedtime" he decided and climbed out of the bed. He padded out of the room in boxers and a t-shirt to the kitchen. He found Blame standing there, stirring a tea, staring into the waters and being a strangely serene form.

Everyone knew about Blame and his past...but not all of it. They knew he'd spent his life locked in a room where he was taught to fear and hate and left him without many vital emotions. He was an Empathic and he'd learned from the people who'd kept him captured. Hate. Rage. Malice. Pride. Vanity. Lust.

It had taken a re-education program to undo his fear of people, his fear of contact and his fear of men. So far he'd only used his empathic powers and on occasion telepathy and telekinesis but he changed his hair colour at seemingly random points.

They said his powers were uncontrollable.

He said he didn't have them. But he was scared. Bobby had seen his room; there were no mirrors or shiny metals in Blames room. He got slightly freaked by his reflection in a spoon once when he'd arrived.

"Hey" he said.

Blame flinched out of the daydream and forced a smile to Bobby. "Hey" he said. "I was just thinking". He sipped the tea and grimaced...it was obviously cold. And not by Bobby's doing.

"For how long?" Bobby asked, taking two sodas from the fridge and offering one to blame who accepted and sat on a stool.

"Bad habit in the cell---" he stopped.

"Hey we all know about the cell," Bobby said. "You were kept there by a group of mutants and then you were rescued." Blame flinched. "What?"

"I tell you this and you tell no one else" Blame said. A smile twitched his lips. "If you do I'll make you feel that dressing up like Shirley temple is the only way to feel good."

"Hey, on my honour" Bobby said putting a fist on his heart.

"They rescued me, but the FoH had already seen the fights and come over. I panicked, they tried to hold them off but Prof. Monroe and Logan could only do so much..." he shifted. "Then one of them grabbed me and I freaked...it's why I don't use the other powers I have".

"Other—powers?"

"Empathy. Telepathy. Telekinesis...Molecular control." He counted them off on his fingers with a sort of shiver. "I molecularly froze everything around me...and I killed 14 people."

Bobby stopped and stared.

"When I freeze things molecularly I can only hold it for so long, the freeze window eventually breaks...when it does they go straight on to what they were doing or whatever was happening as if it never happened". He took a long drink of his soda. "Instinct prevailed, I telekinetically moved bullets they fired and things they threw into a crowd of them..."

He looked down. "Why—it wasn't your fault...like you said...instinct" Bobby said.

"There's more" Blame said. "I was...programmed...to kill, become a Marauder"

Marauder? That sounded familiar. Remy...Remy had said something about Marauders.

"But when he couldn't block my Empathy, when I couldn't control it and I made enemies stronger and allies weaker...they left me in the cell until I was ready".

"Ready? For What?" Bobby ventured.

"To assassinate the X-men," Blame said. "I'm still afraid that there's more mental programming, that the professor missed or something...and that one day I'll turn on the team...Fact is you guys are as close to family as I have and I don't want to hurt you."

Bobby grinned. "Dude, you will not hurt us...we can kick your ass"

"No you can't" smiled Blame. "Not with you being distracted by Sex dreams"

Bobby sprayed the soda out of his mouth. "Uh-em-d'uh-what?"

"I don't have dreams, I don't even sleep but I feel dreams...you-" Blame poked him. "Had a very interesting one..." Blame was getting away from his revelation. Bobby wasn't sure if he was glad. But Blame was strong, he had private classes for everything powers and combat related. Who knew what went on there.

"Maybe I did..."

"You did" Blame smiled. He paused and took a deep breath. "Rogue told me about the St. John incident. He was your friend." Bobby closed his eyes and nodded.

"He's gone," Bobby said. "I- I miss him. But he made a choice."

"And you respect it...great" sighed Blame. "But you're hurt and angry and as our field leader –don't say you're not because you are – you should just ADMIT you feel incredibly wounded and stop acting like it would affect the team. Don't be a 29-year-old angst machine. Be a 19 year old with a problem. You don't have to be Scott damn Summers."

Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone sees it, you dropped everything and threw yourself into being an X-man."

Bobby nodded. "Look, he's gone. I'm over it."

"No you're not, you're talking to an Empathic ex-shut-in so...don't bother lying"

Bobby watched Blame leave and smiled...then frowned...then closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"A military base in the Arizona desert stopped communicating with the outside world" The professor said, showing them the aerial photograph of the relatively small complex. "It's a very important base and the government can't send conventional fliers in...they want us to send a team in."

"What about the Senior Team?" Rogue asked.

"We need certain skills within this team," said the Professor. "Logan will be with you on this mission but you'll be going in and may have to face great danger. I can't force you to go...but it's your choice."

No one said anything.

Gambit was dressed in his dark red shirt over his long black leather jacket, trousers and boots. He had a strange Headset on too and there were three packs of cards in special pouches on his suit. He held a bo-staff and was flicking cards into the seat in front of him.

Rogue was dressed in the high-necked leather suit with long gloves and black velvet hood. She was sitting beside him at the computer station.

Kitty was dressed in a black long-sleeved halter-top with flared black leather pants and slender boots Her hair was tied up neatly. She was adjusting her gloves thoughtfully from her seat at the navigator's panel.

Bobby was in his long black trench coat and body suit with the large silver X across the chest. He was putting on his fingerless gloves when Piotr boarded with Blame and Wolverine. Blame's hair was dark blue and he wore a black bodysuit with silver X knee and shoulder pads. He had a satchel at his hip, the band crossing his chest and his jacket had a Chinese collar on it, it stopped at around his ribs muscles but it continued to stretch down to behind his thighs.

Piotr's chest plate was silver with a black X and his heavy black parka had X's in circles on the collar and for buttons. His clothes would expand for his power. And they were strong...reinforced high impact Kevlar, like everyone else's.

Martinique appeared in her high-heels and cat suit and corset. And all attention was on her. Blame sat in to co-pilot Bobby. Martinique sat at the communications relay. Kitty was at the navigation panel. Rogue was keeping an eye on the radar. And Piotr, Remy and Wolverine...played Poker.

They landed in the base...it wasn't much to look at. "Teams of four, Rogue, Gambit, Kitty, Piotr you take one team. Martinique, Blame, me and Logan...where the fuck has he gone NOW?" Logan was gone.

They spread out in their groups. It was far from their smartest idea...as they were about to learn.

Impus wore a black and red body suit, which was closed up one side by skull-shaped buttons and had a long coat trail. He wore a silver band around his forehead and a facemask that covered his mouth nose and most of his jawbone region. "All set boss man" he said. Sinister nodded. "Tell Magneto our trap will continue on schedule". With a swish of his cloak he moved off.

"Hey bub" a voice said. Bobby, Martinique and Blame turned as Wolverine came from the corner. "Place is clear... no danger" he said. Bobby frowned.

_Blame, can you sense Wolverine?_

Yes...and that is not him How do you know? Because it's the wrong lunar phase for him to be thinking about men in that way 

_What does that mean?_

_Wonder why Mr Worthington always buys a new pair of leather gloves and various horse riding materials the same time every month?_

_NOOOO! Serious?_

_Unh-huh I get a double whammy at night and a caffeine addiction is all that prevents me falling asleep and doing something really embarrassing_

_So are all the good men in the school gay? _Martinique asked._ Coz if so I think I'll need to insist on changed hiring policies_

_I'm not gay_ Bobby said. _Or Piotr. Or Gambit...well...maybe Gambit..._

I refuse to answer on the fact I have a hideous body anyway Blame said and turned his attention to Wolverine. 

_Well at least I'm in the Granite Ass group_ Martinique said. _Bobby, any chance you'd shorten the coat? Say waist high?_

Harpoon launched his attack. Bobby's ice shield exploded at the contact. Vertigo raised her hands.

"Up is down and front is back!" she cackled. "All will fall to Vertigo's attack!" The pulsing waves and sparkles were dizzying and nauseating. It was like being stuck in a faulty teacup ride in Disney. They couldn't target, they couldn't even see straight. Toad jump kicked Bobby into a wall. Mystique karate chopped Martinique in the side of the neck and Harpoon hit Blame with a pineapple-sized fist.

Meanwhile...

The hangar was big and empty. Kitty phased through the wall, ready for action having been trained (along with Jubilee and Rogue) by Wolverine. Kitty had NOT gotten the samurai sword privileges for missions. Colossus kicked in the door and Rogue and Gambit pounced in, Gambit's bo-staff telescoping out from the palm of his glove.

"That was a wasted entrance," Kitty said.

"Hey Cher" Remy said. "Gambit feels sometin bad in d'air"

"This would be it" a voice sneered. The spinning cyclone came from rippling distortion in the air. The projectiles shot out with a hiss, slicing through steel. "Riptide! Get the giant Oscar Award!" Another distortion opened and a few hundred tons of lard in a grey unitard lurched at them. "Blob! Attack the skunk haired girl"

"Ah resent that!" Rogue said. She leapt out of the way of a body slam.

"Regan! Medea! The other two"

A woman dressed in something out of the S&M catalogue for the terrorist dominatrix appeared from nowhere. Kitty punched Gambit. "Ay! What did I do?"

"Gambit?" he hit her, as she seemed to turn into Stryker before his eyes. Then Mystique and he hit her again. She spun and kicked him aside. The woman in the leathers smiled and tugged on the leash attached to the collar around her neck.

A young woman of 17/18 dropped down from the roof. She was dressed in black heels, black flared hip-huggers, and a black leather top with silk cuffs attached to the main part by twisted black ribbons. Her spiked collar was pulled back slightly to show a neck belt and she had black hair tied off her face.

She moved like lightening, kicking and punching the two who were fighting each other.

"Enough" smirked the young man as he approached. "Send out the flare to attract their friends". He was dressed in a red and black leather body suit with buttons up the left side and a long coat trail. He had belts and buckles on various parts of his suit and he wore a red mask that covered his mouth nose and jaw region. His black headset had a small silver skull on the forehead.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Blame exclaimed.

"Is it a bird, a plane or reinforcements?" yelped Bobby, freezing the harpoons in the air. Martinique had managed to trap Vertigo in an illusion of snakes at her feet and the woman was shrieking. Now Blame and Martinique were forcing Mystique and Toad back.

A fiery explosion overhead was the sign for a retreat. Harpoon grabbed Vertigo and the four mutants ran into the hangar nearby. Like idiots they followed...and were trapped with their comrades in a circle of fire. And where the fuck was Wolverine?

Wolverine advanced down the passage in the building. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and swung him around, slamming a palm into his back and knocking him through a glass panel. He slowly rose to his feet, aching, and glass through a cheek. He pulled it out...someone kicked him in the gut and he flipped onto a table. He rolled off as a dropkick tore through the cheap wood. He Rolled to his feet and stared.

Dressed like his last memory. Looking like his last memory. Beautiful and elegant like his last memory. Cold and emotionless like his last memory. Breathing, moving, alive...NOT like his last memory. The nails slashed across his face as the beautiful Japanese woman with the Deathstrike tags. She slammed a palm into his face...she was more agile and flexible then him, her talons could come at different angles...she wasn't going down easy this time...however she'd survived their first and last encounter.

"You're dead"

"Evidently not" she said. That startled him. She lunged at him and stabbed her claws through him, she ran, holding his body and skidded to a halt; he flew off the talons and through a steel door. He landed in the hangar and looked around. Flames sprang up around him.

St John advanced...dressed in black trousers with flames up the left leg, a black chest plate and holding his lighter. He had a pair of sunglasses on and looked totally unreadable. But his scent wasn't. He was – scared, angry, filled with desire?

A man appeared from a gateway and joined the boy in the mask. "Well done Impus" smirked Sinister. "Magneto wanted a harvest, you've proven yourself quite truly the leader of the Marauders."

"Pyro, Toad and I are not your lackies Sinister" Mystique said. "So cram it up a few hundred of your loudest orifices we did what we had to for the Brotherhood. Now get on with it". Sinister's ivory white skin was flawless, like freshly fallen snow and his eyes burned red. He ignored Mystique and crossed to Pyro. "Fry them," he said. "Just enough to kill, I'll extract DNA when they can't fight back."

_Any ideas?_ Martinique asked mentally.

_Bobby try reach Johnny!_ Rogue said. _Blame 'n Martinique can hook your mind up, they can broadcast your thoughts to him!_

_He won't listen he abandoned the team_

Privately Blame spoke to Bobby. _If you don't fight we will die. He doesn't want to do this I can feel it. Bobby you can reach out to him. Do it._

_Okay._

John flinched when the order was given...and then the words came to him. Bobby's voice. He looked incredible when he froze himself over. Like diamond. _John...don't do it. We're still your friends. Blame was the kid in the cell. Do you remember that? He put Wolverine out a window in a panic? And Martinique's new here...Theresa left the team and Martinique took over. She's really cool about stuff and she actually made Dr McCoy blush during biology by asking him to explain the female breast. Did you know his fur turned purple?_

"B-B-B-" John was confused. Logan saw his chance. He leapt out and slashed. John screamed in agony and fell to the ground. His hand was almost completely torn off. His concentration shattered. Blame turned on Impus straight away and hit the masked boy with a starburst of empathic power. Impus screamed and his body distorted, rippled and shifted he morphed into before waving a hand sending oil barrels shooting towards Blame.

John was whimpering in a heap. Bobby hit sinister with an ice grenade. The man yawned as his body absorbed it.

"Is that the best you have?" Sinister snorted

Toad lashed his tongue at Rogue. She ducked and Kitty caught it, thanking her gloves and dragging Toad off balance. The Blob lumbered at Gambit only for Colossus to leap and drop both fists into his head. Rogue kicked Mystique into a wall and blocked a punch from the woman. Regan and Martinique were beating 7 shades out of each other and John was still sobbing.

Wolverine and Deathstrike attacked each other savagely. Vertigo blasted Wolverine with her powers but got a spin kick to the gut from a furious Rogue. Harpoon was forced back by a 52-card trick from Gambit hurling them angrily. Medea grabbed his face in her hands and sent energy coursing into his brain.

Rogue spun her around and punched her solidly in the jaw. Medea went down.

Sinister watched, ignoring the ice gathering around him. He simply shook it off, struck Bobby and walked towards a forming tesseract. The mutants retreated leaving Pyro and the unconscious Medea behind.

Bobby returned to John. He just stared down at the whimpering boy until an empathic burst rendered him unconscious so Rogue could bandage up his wrist and insist he received medical attention.

"I didn't mean to slice out his wrist" Logan rasped.

"We know," said Cyclops. "But you did. We contacted an old friend, Forge and he's already designed a Bionic hand to replace it. But we're keeping Pyro here in the institute, locked in a cell".

Bobby went rigid.

"Your team was lucky to have survived" Charles said. "If you hadn't been able to reach John he may have let Sinister get his hands on your DNA."

"Who is this Sinister guy? He shrugged off everything we threw at him," Bobby said.

"He's immune to physical attack," Scott said. "My eye beams can hurt him but he regenerates his body very easily".

Dr McCoy looked up from his clipboard as he entered. "Forge just arrived, St. John is once more stable and Jubilee has been heard to proclaim: "Saccharine Offspring of God on a hydraulic spring device of child's enjoyment indulging in a mix of air and sugar the condescending child of wedlock has returned"..."

Martinique sighed. "She said Sweet Jesus on a pogo stick eating candyfloss that cocky bastards back"

Everyone nodded.

"You should all go and rest, you have finals in a month and if you all truly intend to continue as X-men you'll need those grades" Charles said. "Mr Worthington is especially hopeful that Colossus will not fail his French test."

"Mon copain bleu he won't fail" Gambit said.

"Gambit's been coaching him," Rogue said, putting an arm around his waist.

"Well he knows how to flirt with a woman in another language now" smiled Martinique. "And I'll tell him how he'll get shot down like Gambit if he wants". Gambit smiled darkly.

"Tu es une cruelle femme de péché" Gambit smirked. Translation: You're a cruel woman of sin

"Oui et presque rien" Martinique chuckled. "Je suis une insensible, mortelle garce" Translation: Yes and theirs nothing like it. I'm a cold-hearted, lethal bitch

"That may be so Martinique...but perhaps now is the time to tell them why," Xavier said.

Martinique whipped around to glare at him. "You Swore I wouldn't have to!" she hissed. "You promised me it was the one thing for this team I wouldn't have to do! You said it was my affair!"

"Professor? What's she talking about?" Ororo asked.

"Martinique, if you tell them then they won't get suspicious about your involvement with Sinister." Now that made the breathing in the room come to a synchronized halt. Martinique glared daggers at Xavier. She looked away, a meaningful glance caught Remy and he nodded.

"I have no choice now" she hissed. "Fine. My name isn't Martinique Jason, well not legally. It's Martinique Stryker; I'm Stryker's granddaughter okay? The bastard had my mother deported to France and strapped my father into a wheelchair after sticking wires in his brain. Regan...Lady Mastermind...is my older sister; the bitch fucked with my head and made me run away so she could take over our mother's estates...Mother worked for the French intelligence agency. The Professor found me on the streets and raised me as a spy against Sinister. He taught me stuff, Sinister taught me stuff and then I left his organization...I'd used my illusions to pretend I was a psycho bitch called Helga." ---Here Remy looked up at her as if in shock---. "I came here to help the professor if the twat showed up. Then Theresa left and he offered me a place on the X-men so I could take on Sinister. He doesn't know I pretended to be Helga or that I handed over a ton of his files to the Professor but the fact is I used to be a Marauder. When Magneto showed up I faked my death in a lab accident so that his little helmet didn't reveal I wasn't who I said I was. Breaking that psionic shield is no mean feat."

"Martinique can manifest psionic energy in a solid form, she is also a psionic vampire and naturally she broadcasts illusions. Her telepathy is growing every day and so the X-men was the best place for her, she could learn something she has never understood before" Charles looked at her. "To work with others."

Martinique looked at him darkly.

"Pyro is the only one who'll know where the tesseract leads," she said. "Sinister can open them to any place he wants... that includes the school. We should scan his mind."

"If we can pinpoint a place the tesseract opened and where it closed," explained Hank. "We can prevent any kind of tesseract opening in the college grounds by off balancing the frequency"

This was all lost on Bobby. He was still in a daze when he walked with them towards the cell. It was plastic, virtually impossible to break and if you could it wouldn't make a spark, couldn't be magnetized and didn't break sharp to be a weapon. He wasn't sure if he believed it was St John Allerdyce when he entered the room and walked to the plastic door of the see-through case. It was seven hours after he'd heard of the bionic wrist...he didn't see one, it must have been prosthetic skin. He was sitting on the bed with weird plastic-mesh-nylon-whatever sheets. He was wearing his bloodstained costume and staring at the ground.

"Johnny?" Rogue spoke first.

"Marie" he said. "How've ya been?"

"Ah'm...okay," Rogue said. "An X-man now. We're the junior team...ain't as exciting sometimes...well until today"

"Hmh" he laughed. "No problem"

She sat up beside him on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm peachy," he said. "Got a hand from the Terminator...Magneto's last words to me were Don't Screw Up and did I mention Vertigo got Harpoon to hold me down so she could lick Syrup off my chest?" He shivered.

Everyone shifted uneasily.

"Have they bin treatin' ya right?"

He nodded dumbly. Then found his tongue. "Mystique looked after us...uhh the younger mutants Medea, Impus and all them, she isn't so bad when you ignore the sneer and cold-hearted bitch act"

"I should start a club with her" Martinique said. Pyro looked at her strangely. She winked and looked to the others. Kitty sat on his other side and patted his shoulder. "Okay, these guys are all glad to have you back. I want to chat about Sinister and his tesseracts...where is his base?"

Pyro looked up at her. "Not telling," he said, pursing his lips. "And you can't make me."

Martinique advanced and pulled his head back. Rogue and Kitty moved away. "I can and I will if I have to, you know Regan? Did she do that Fantasy Trip on you? Let your dream partner be there with you, make your brain feel the touch and smell the scents of the person and then you tricked yourself for an hour until she shattered it at just the right place to make it hurt?" She stepped away. "You think my sisters bad? I'm the bitch in the family."

Pyro looked up at her. "Do your worst..." he sneered. Then he looked at Bobby. "Hey Bobby"

Bobby lunged at him, turning to ice and grabbed his throat. "Don't call me Bobby Pyro. I'm Iceman and I swear I'll make you wish you had lethal pneumonia if you don't tell us where Sinister's base was!" John's pale throat was in his grip; he was feeling the heat...too much heat...not like the John he'd known before...he tightened his grip. "TELL US WHERE HE IS PYRO." The look in John's eyes was more then anger or shock it was...pain, sorrow...desire.

"STOP" before Bobby knew what was happening his world had spun and in a blast of what felt like the biggest betrayal to his heart, like he'd found his soul mate with someone else, he fell to the ground unconscious.

He opened his eyes and sat up. Jubilee was at the end of the bed with her tied up hair, colourful clothes and yellow trench coat. "Nice one Frosty" she said. "You left poor Blame in a real state in his room". He blinked and looked at her.

The girls liked Blame, physically and emotionally. He helped them, gave advice and didn't stare at their bodies. But he was attractive under all the clothes he wore (he was as dressed up as Rogue with minimal flesh showing and belts on his neck and wrists to prevent his sleeves riding up and to compensate for a collar). He had haunted blue eyes, cute lips, wispy, wavy hair and an ass like no other. Not that Bobby stared. Blame always waited til the last to shower or anything. When he'd first arrived, by night and been kept in the med lab because contact with people (specifically men) had made him shoot of telekinetic bolts and telepathic waves, he'd been an enigma. Scared and barely alive. Then he'd started his classes with Dr Grey...her death had devastated him. He'd ripped the doors off the med-lab in sorrow. She'd helped him and he'd lost her and gained courage and worked hard to try and join regular classes and he'd only thrown people around three times a week and finally not at all and then he'd been a student.

And finally an X-man.

And Bobby considered him a friend. Jubilee too...and she was apparently angry because he'd hurt a friend...but he hadn't he'd hurt that traitorous bastard Pyro.

"What are you talking about Jubes?"

"He got a blast of emotion ya walkin' bowl of Haagen-Dazs!" she exclaimed. "And poor Johnny is hurt because of you! Could you have handled a broken heart any worse! ?"

"WHAT! ?"

"You know what I mean lover boy! You strangled Pyro half to death, he's been a whimpering like a ball of pyrokinetic goo in the cell!" she snapped and whacked him across the back of the head. "I am so filling your shampoo bottle with something nasty tomorrow!"

"Jubes! What happened?"

"Yah strangled Johnny and Blame got an overdose and blasted you with emotion that shocked you out cold. I'm going down for dinner. The Prof is so pissed right now he's willing to consider kicking you off the team! Pros? Yes I could be in with a shot" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Rogue and Remy are shocked. Kitty's upset. Piotr's confused. Martinique is emotionally drained from seeing her sister –it got around the school eventually – and now Blame's incapacitated. Take a rest and we'll see you tomorrow. Ms Munroe's been avoiding Martinique on account of killing her father and everything."

"Jubilee...I didn't kill...I didn't intend to kill Py- John I – I just saw red...I just felt..."

"Betrayed" Jubilee finished. She didn't guess she knew. She sighed and sat down on his bed. "Look Snowman" she said soothingly. "You and John shared this room...you didn't get a new roommate, you didn't move his stuff...shit man there's no dust but you didn't even clean up his clothes!"

John looked away. She grabbed his chin and turned him to face her. "Hey" she said, quieter still. "You and John...you're forces of nature. You were honest with each other...look. Tonight after lights out. Martinique's going to psychically cloak the front room for a movie fest...a reward after that little escapade Wolverine is going to do the rounds tonight and we'll be okay so long as we don't have it up too loud."

"Do they want me there?"

She slapped him on the arm. "Okay listen, you can apologize, Blame'll be down Piotr's going to drag him down if he has to. So you can say sorry then..." she rose and walked to the door. Then looked back at him. "And just remember Frosty, I know where your underwear drawer is."

Bobby entered the room and all eyes snapped to him. Well his chances at copying Scott's fearless/cool leader persona were gone. Rogue rose in her long white nightgown and robe with a hood. She walked over and hugged him. Kitty did too and Jubilee gave a thumbs up. "Popcorn?" Martinique offered, not taking her eyes off the trailer for the Black Adder Box Set. He took a handful and sat down. She turned her gaze to him. "We all lose control," she said.

"Huh?" he murmured.

"Control ain't something that comes with being a mutant," Rogue said. "Look at me"

"Oui" Remy said. "But respectful. Rogue is ma cheri and anyone makes moves answers to moi." Rogue sat in beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But she's right" he continued. "I barely knew how to charge tings. It was always accidental. I didn't mean to do it half da time and den one day I was taught how..." he shifted. "By a fella on da streets."

Bobby didn't pry...but there was something there.

"I saw my sister Illyana on a runaway machine in one of our neighbours fields" Piotr said. "But when I saw it heading for that ditch I ran...I transformed into my metal form. I couldn't undo it after...I was three months stuck like that... and then it just receded on its own". He shrugged. "It just happened, I couldn't control it, it happened because I didn't realize I could do it. The fact is you never truly lost your temper until today"

Kitty nodded. "I had a bad dream and phased through my bed, became solid and ended up in the basement. And another time I was, like, having a bad day and then this girl shoved me...and I wound up stuck in my locker! Couldn't get out at all" a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Blamed it on her though, she got suspended."

Jubilee smiled. "Ah my turn for the secret origin" she smiled. "I was doing my blading...minding my own business -" Kitty and Rogue coughed. "Okay, messing around at the mall...and these officers chase me. They cornered me in an alley and then, next thing you know...BLAM" she let a spark go off. "Dazzled them and escaped. My hands were burning and I felt all shaky and then this guy gave me hassle, I totally lost it and WHAM" she sent out another spark. "He got it to. I had to learn to watch my hands after that." She grinned and flicked an M&M into her mouth.

Bobby smiled. "I froze the school showers during gym class, the parents didn't figure it out...I knew it was me. The school blamed pranksters with a can of Liquid Nitrogen from somewhere that wasn't the school...denial" he shrugged. Everyone looked at Martinique. She looked around and shook her head. "Come on" Bobby pressed.

She sighed. "Fine, I was at a school party in the American Academy the head teacher definitely disliked me. I think it's the English-French accent. Anyway, he was there trying to catch me doing something..." she shrugged. "Wrong. Anyway he grabbed me and I panicked. I hit him with thoughts and he stumbled off screaming that there were rats everywhere. Turns out I have a talent for using peoples Fears and Fantasies against them like good old sis."

Everyone looked up as Mr Summers materialized in the air doing a pole dance. "See?" she grinned. "Not too shabby"

"Ah rocketed mahself through the barn" Sam chimed up. "Ah fell over a rake and WHAM! Ah was flying like a cannonball - " he paused for a laugh but got a groan – "straight through the barn and right into the poison Ivy bushes...got it all over mah body and had if for a weak coz mah landings ain't invulnerable it seems".

"I sneezed and shot a fireball into our TV" Rusty chimed in.

Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes. "You people have no control" he was hit by every cushion and pillow in the room.

He rose and entered the kitchen at the behest of the people seeking more snacks. Blame was there waiting for a microwave full of popcorn to be done. "Hi" Bobby said. Blame was wearing long flannel pyjama trousers and a long-sleeved black T-shirt. His funny little black and white bead wristband was holding it down. "Listen...I don't know what came over me today but I'm sorry that it hurt you".

"I'm used to it by now" Blame shrugged. He took out the popcorn packets and filled multiple bowls. "You know what you felt when I blasted you?"

"Heart ache despair like I'd done something I could never forgive myself for and at the same time like I'd had my heart ripped out by my lover and trodden on...you're creative"

"John is then," Blame said as he walked out of the room with the tray of popcorn, followed by a confused Bobby and various snacks. "If we're playing that merit game"

"What?"

Blame sighed. "Look I heard your control stories, truth is I can't remember not having my powers, but I know that every time those bastards came into my cell I couldn't fight them...they did whatever took their fancy, tests, beatings, sex whatever". Everyone stared at him. "But when I got out I killed 14 people and I haven't been able to use those powers since. I tried to telekinise a chair and I passed out. I tried to read thoughts and my nose gushed blood. I can't control my powers, there's a line and they control me. Empathy is my only escape. My only control is my empathic powers. I can only do so much with my other powers. A little levitation, a little mind scan but..." he paused and went back into the kitchen. He returned with a sharpened carving knife. "Some stuff controls me, some stuff takes you over or does its own thing" he sighed. "After hell in the cell I got tired and tried to kill myself a few times...I'm still tired of living because no matter who it is I'm scared of touch" he raised the knife. "Makes you wish death was a choice." He stabbed himself in the stomach. Everyone gasped...then he twisted the knife...and pulled it back out. There was blood, tattered flesh and pain on his face in the air.

"Fuck I'll go get...Dr...Muh—C--" Sam stopped moving towards the door. The flesh was reforming; the blood was turning into particles and flowing back into Blame's body. Everyone stared.

"Biggest joke of all. I couldn't kill myself" Blame shrugged. "The Professor says that he's tracked down the mutants and one has a connection to most students. Mostly to my past in the cell. I have a healing factor like wolverine because of my Molecular Manipulation power." He looked at Bobby. "It's not control you lost, it was truth you found." He put the knife down and took Bobby's wrist in his hand. "Ready now?"

Bobby blinked. "Whuh?"

Blame sighed and pulled him away. "I'm fine, watch the movie," he added as he led Bobby out.

"John's cell?" murmured Bobby. Blame nodded and walked into the security room. He showed the monitors to Bobby.

"We captured Medea," he said. "But she's been out all night. Bobby fell asleep...what you felt when I hit you empathically was what John felt. You should see his dreams." Bobby was in a daze.

"He what"

Blame walked forwards and put a hand on either side of Bobby's face. He pulled them together and brushed his lips off Bobby's face. The flash lit up the world to Bobby and he stared into the black infinity. He was abruptly in a world of dreams. Students. Teachers. Was that Magneto giving the Professor a lap dance? Is Logan really dry humping Mr Worthington's leg as the winged man makes out with Mr Summers? Is Ms Monroe really into guys with pointy ears?

"Pay attention" he looked around. "Look here Bobby"

St John was lying naked in the snow, a clot of white strategically hiding the one part of John's anatomy he hadn't seen in their time as roomies. His snow-white skin was pinched and blue in patches. He lay whimpering, his arms out, his tears frozen. "I didn't want to...but I had to" he whimpered. "You didn't--- it wasn't what you --- I couldn't watch it anymore"

"Stupid faggot" sneered a voice. "You think I'd ever have anything put contempt for YOU?" A huge icy figure loomed over John...it was Bobby, but distorted into a monster with his human form visible in the centre of its chest. "You disgust me you rodent! Traitor! SCUM!" The bloody bruises and slashes appeared on John and he didn't fight back.

"Stop no" Bobby whispered. Reaching out to try and touch him.

"Don't interfere Bobby" Blame said as he appeared at Bobby's shoulder. "A dream can be messed with but its better if the person deals with it. Do you understand?"

"Not really" Bobby murmured.

Blame shook his head, his hair was pink and he looked sad. "Watch this, an earlier dream".

Hands roaming the body beneath John. Kissing the mouth. Breathing. Grinding. Moaning. Everything exploded into a blizzard of fire and an inferno of ice. "I need you" John whispered. Bobby paused...there was a scar on the hipbone...the same as the one Bobby had. Okay the one John was licking at and sucking...getting really interesting noises.

"I-is that me?"

"Catch on quick Iceman," breathed Blame. "Yeah, it's you."

"Would I make those noises?" murmured Bobby.

"I'd say so," sighed Blame. "You should find out". The dreams closed in around him and he opened his eyes. He was still pressing lips with Blame. He didn't move for a moment until the slightly shorter young man stepped away. "Sorry, it's the only way I know to take a person with me...the professor says I can do it without but I did it to hurt anyone who tired to kiss me."

Bobby looked down at him. "Are you...gay?"

Blame shrugged. "That'd be too easy" he whispered. "I don't care what sex someone comes in, they're still souls in there, same emotions, same fears, hopes and dreams...oh I sound cliché" he sighed. "People are defined by the inside...besides I don't see myself screwing anyone anytime soon. Ugly body scared of being touched...you get the idea".

Bobby hugged him. "Thanks" he said.

"Hey save if for Fire Lad" smiled Blame. "I want to catch the movie – the one upstairs that is...I'll cause a glitch with the cameras" he smirked. "But I'll keep a copy for you...if you want."

Fair Warning: Slash AheadTurn Back all Squicked beings

(A/N Don't say I/we don't give you anything!)

John looked up as the doors opened. They shut Bobby was in his sleeping shorts and a Savage Garden T-shirt. He kneeled beside the bed and touched John's face, his eyes closed. "Bobby? I'm sorry...I..." Bobby hushed him and looked into his eyes.

"I missed you" Bobby said.

John couldn't stop the tears, he tried to choke the whimper...Bobby leaned in and kissed the tear away. John managed to stand up. "Bobby...you kissed me," he whispered. Bobby nodded and moved up and in, kissing the pouting lips that had usually sworn to blind even Logan. The mouth was warm, hot and alive and so sweet. The smell of John, ozone, heat and flame, his Zippo and his cologne...that smell he missed in their room.

John's hands were hot. They touched his cheeks and traced his face. Bobby finally broke the kiss. They were standing in the plastic prison...he really wanted to carry John up to their old room and...yeah. Not going to happen. He leaned in and pressed his lips to John's forehead. "I'm so sorry I left but I couldn't watch you with Rogue anymore" John whimpered. "I couldn't ignore what I was or Who I wanted to be with and the fact it was a guy was too much."

He whimpered and Bobby kissed his forehead before looking into his eyes. "I was a bastard today. I...I hated you for leaving me and I didn't figure out that it was because you were more then a friend..." he sucked on Johns bottom lip. "I want you John. You're the one I've dreamt about. I wanted to be an X-man so I could find you again...you're everything I need and I need you now."

He hissed along Johns throat. John arched into him, throwing his head back and moaning. He kissed Bobby's temple and nibbled his ear. Moving to the lobe and feeling Bobby plant kisses on his jawbone. It was so...out of this world. He trailed his hands up under the T-shirt. Touching the toned stomach and feeling the heartbeat. John felt Bobby try to open his costume he pulled away and shook a finger.

"Trade you," he said. Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Watch" explained John. He unclipped the sides of his chest plate and tossed it off. He reached over to Bobby and tugged on the hooded top over the T-shirt impatiently. Getting the idea Bobby pulled it off. Next came the black button down on John showing his snowy white chest. Bobby pulled his t-shirt off and allowed a smug smile to flicker on his lips, as John suddenly looked very, very hungry.

"You've improved your physique" John said.

"Ditto"

"Mystique trained me...it was scary when she morphed into Wolverine and chased me around with her-his –their claws"

"Hunh" Bobby moved swiftly to John, wrapped his arms around him and began to inspect the fire starters mouth with his tongue. John moaned and pulled Bobby tighter, closer...the heat from John was more then the average human. More then before he'd left... "Why are you so hot?"

"Coz I'm the most gorgeous thing to come out of Australia since ever" John replied kissing at Bobby's throat.

"N-No you...you're hotter, like fire"

John stopped and pressed his cheek into his chest. "Medea" he said. "She can catalyse mutant powers telepathically... she has some Empathic ability to lace it with...she used it on me so I'd be able to..."

"What?"

"Kill you" John looked up and spoke hurriedly. "But I won't I swear I – I couldn't you...with you I don't feel like a royal fuck up!" he held Bobby tighter. "I can control and magnify heat, conjure it into waves from my hands...an off shot of my pyrokinetic powers..."

Bobby held him. "How's your control?"

"Wanna find out?"

John tugged open Bobby's trouser. Before Bobby knew what he was doing he'd frozen Bobby's trousers and cracked them like a cheap peanut. John was now slightly shocked and very naked. Bobby liked this. "See what I learned?" St John pulled down on Bobby's trousers and he stepped out of hem as he watched St. John kick his Doc Martins into a corner.

John never had liked socks for some reason...now it's a very good mystery. Very handy.

Bobby's hands are everywhere now. John traced up Bobby's spine feeling the cool flesh under his heated fingers. Bobby gasped as John started to lick down his chest, sucking on a nipple. One, then the other. Bobby liked the ideas the guy under him was having...but he needed to return the favour.

It was only fair. He pulled John up to face level on the bed, and licked at his lips...then his ear and collar bone and the moans were nice...then he slid to the collar bone and gave John a summer of butterfly kisses to the neck and kept down to the naval. Now that made interesting noises as he dipped his tongue in. John was moaning...possibly trying to say Bobby. His ringers were tangled in Bobby's hair. Bobby had found a new way to get to John.

Erogenous zone thy name is John's navel.

And now he feels something jabbing into the underside of his jaw. Oh yeah, Li'l Johnny. "Bobby if you don't w---Oh! Oh my G-mmmmmmm". Bobby sucks hard listening to the moans but it's slow because the heat from John is the kind from a slow, lazy afternoon on the hottest day of summer. John arched his back, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. John let out a shuddering gasp and filled Bobby's mouth with almost scalding taste...and Bobby drank it all up.

John was still hard as Bobby climbed up to hiss him, let him taste himself... "I --- Bobby I really like you" John whispered. "And I..." he rolled his eyes. "Look, fuck Political Correctness. Actually, just fuck me."

"S-sorry?"

"Fuck me" John said softly, colour rising in his face. "It's simple. Insert tab A into slot B and go for it..." he grinned. Bobby was blushing and was about to say something until John gripped his cock and made him moan instead. Bobby was turning into ice...there was a heat haze coming off John and he looked incredible. Bobby pulled back as he began to freeze over slowly he slid in between John's legs, steam rose as their bodies touched there was a heat haze in the room...

"And never shall he need lube" mused John. The ice on Bobby was just enough to tint his skin pale blue...it felt like Bobby's flesh and John didn't believe it wasn't...he looked like some sort of angel. Bobby's finger entered him and he shivered, heat rose, lapping along the floor as ice began to coat the plastic prison. Ice mist danced with the heat vapour and water dripped from the permafrost of a ceiling onto them. They were now wet and Bobby was about to slip into John.

"Are you-"

"If –you-have-to-ask-at-this-point-I-will-go-and-find-a-broom-handle-instead" John snapped. He grabbed Bobby's hips with his legs and nudged him in...they slipped in perfectly. It was quick and right on target, the pain was overtaken by pleasure...slowly Bobby began to move his hips as he leaned in and licked at John's body.

John was moaning...gasping. Bobby held his wrists down and sucked on his collar bone, it was like someone had put John in the microwave...he was flawless, perfectly war...his skin was smooth and white...his eyes were closed his full lips pursed, holding in the moans.

He felt so incredible...Bobby was pretty much holding back the urge to go all out on him with every ounce of cerebral strength he had. He had John his lap, moaning beautifully, looking so vulnerable and perfect...he was incomparable. And Bobby gripped John's cock and moved in rhythm... they were building up speed, John was now up vertical, kissing Bobby as they moved their hips...Bobby gasped as he was splattered with heat on his chest at the same time as John went rigid and gasped his name while he filled him.

"God" whispered John as they collapsed into the bed. A slightly shell shocked Bobby pulled out of him and there was a feeling of loss. They were in a frozen cell where it felt too hot and Bobby couldn't even begin to consider investigating what he was feeling...it was far out. John slid his hands up Bobby's arms and pulled him by his shoulders down to his lips. The kiss woke Bobby.

"I think I love."

"So what am I so afraid of? Didn't that Kaci-Kiki-CC-whatever chick do a remake of that song?" smirked Bobby. He kissed Bobby again. "But I think I love you too..." Then he laughed. "Fuck, this sounds like a corny romance movie"

Somethin prodded Bobby in the hip. He looked down. "Wanna go again John." He gripped John's wrists and held him down, managing in the process to get the covers over them. John gasped. "No! No!" Bobby was dipping his tongue into his naval again. "No! Please! Anything but that! NO! NO! AH! NO!"

Colossus entered and stared. Blame was behind him. "Bobby?" Bobby rose up swiftly from under the covers. "This is low, you fucked a prisoner? Did you..." Piotr couldn't say it but it was obvious he'd thought Bobby had forced himself on John. "Oh shit man..."

"Piotr" Blame said. "Piotr!"

"Blame go call Dr McCoy...I think...I think..."

"Look-at-me-Piotr-Rasputin" intoned Blame. Piotr turned around and collapsed in a heap. Blame rubbed his forehead. "I'll erase this in his memory, I can do that much. He came down looking for you Bobby even though I said you'd decided to go to bed...sorry." He grabbed Piotr's ankles and dragged him out. "You might want to pull on some pants man. Seriously"

"Pants" groaned John as the doors shut, his eyes darting to the shards of fabric. "Who was he?"

"Blame Atkins, kid in the cell? He's out of the cell"

"What's his power?"

"Empathy"

"Dr Grey training him?"

"She's dead...died at Alkali lake" Bobby said. "She sacrificed herself to save us..."

"I didn't know..."

Bobby kissed him. "If Magneto asked you to come back to his side...would you?"

Johnny pressed his face into Bobby's shoulder. "Fuck if I know."

"Maybe later." He kissed down along Johns arm...and stopped at the strange silver band...where his bionics had been inserted. "Does it..."

"I feel stuff through it" John said. "They really just replaced the wrist..." His voice was soft...Bobby kissed his lips that were equally as soft and wrapped his arms around him.

"You shouldn't have left you bastard"

"Do you give this to all your prisoners?" He looked at Bobby and knew that Bobby had been the first guy he'd ever wanted to touch him. And he knew that he was Bobby's first ever...and maybe he wouldn't be leaving too soon.

The End???????????? (Uwww! I love a good mystery! Someone tell me when they find one )

Want a sequel? Review

Want a sketch? Review

Want to request-a-fic? Review

Want an origin story for this universe? Review

Want Blame /Bobby /John /Piotr/ Remy/ Scott /Logan 's home phone number? Get a life !


End file.
